


Everything Is A Beginning

by destieluk



Series: The Wrap-Around Porch Verse. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Human Castiel, I just really need these two to be happy, M/M, Vampire Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieluk/pseuds/destieluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they need is room to grow. Set a couple of months before 'Make It New'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to earth_dragon for the idea of Benny calling Cas his 'little bird' which helped this ship carve its way in to my heart.
> 
> This is hopefully a small collection of domestic drabbles. Human Cas and Benny find each other drifting aimlessly around the country. They decide to stick together, settling into life in a small town next to the river. Not in chronological order.
> 
> For Myr, who listens to my dumb headcanons and indulges me in my pretence that I can write.

Benny is in deep trouble. He doesn't need any of his supernatural senses to know he's in trouble, he can see it plain as day. If he wasn't a vampire, he's pretty sure the hairs on the back of his neck would be standing on end, and he'd probably have goosebumps right now. Unflinchingly, he meets the angel’s blue eyes.

'Now hold on hot wings, don't be hasty', he offers, trying to be placating.

'Benny', the angel’s voice is deep, and he steps closer to the vampire. He's fractionally shorter than Benny but he's got the looming thing down pat. Benny isn't that easily cowed though. He fought his way through Purgatory for decades, drenched in the blood of his fellow monsters. It's going to take all that the fallen angel has if he wants to beat Benny over this. Benny has taken on some big fish in his time, and it’s not like Castiel has the wrath of heaven behind him any more. The vampire tenses his shoulders, steeling himself for the angel’s next move.

Abruptly, Cas steps back, his face falling, his eyes closing and a deep sigh punching through him.

'No, you're right, it's too much money... it's just...I could get a job too. Maybe then, we could... there's a garden out back', he mumbles shrugging a shoulder, and glancing away.

It's a blow that Benny has no defences from, the look of longing on Cas' face, the resignation in his eyes, and all the fight leaves the vampire’s body in a sudden rush.

'A garden?'

'Yes. I thought... It doesn't matter what I thought'.

The smiling face of the real estate agent appears in Benny's eyeline and breaks the gaze the two men are sharing.

'As I said before, it’s two bed, one bath and and open plan kitchen and living space. The garden has a wonderful aspect and backs on to the river. It's a bit of a fixer upper, but it’s a great project for a business partnership', she says, flicking through the paperwork with perfectly manicured fingers. She looks over the top of her glasses at Benny, raising an impeccable eyebrow.

There's almost a question there, but Benny doesn't care to elaborate on the nature of his and the former angel’s relationship. Cas is still gazing wistfully out of the kitchen window at the small plot of brown lawn and neglected flower beds out back of the house. Benny glances around. The paint is peeling on the front door and there are several planks of wood missing on the small porch, but there's no doubt that the tiny cabin is pretty in the evening light. There's love here. In the carefully laid floorboards of the living room and the faded pattern on the tiles surrounding the kitchen sink. There's love in the tatty wooden seat next to the porch and in the twisted apple tree that marks the gap in the hedge that leads down to the river. Potential, that’s what they call it, isn't it? It feels like somewhere that things, maybe even people, can put down roots and grow.

'A fixer upper, huh? I reckon me and little bird over here have some notion of what that feels like,' he says, trying to smother the smile in his voice. He hears Cas startle behind him and turns to see the angel gazing wide eyed at him, a hopeful smile spreading across his face. For some reason, Benny can't look away, doesn't even turn to the real estate agent as he says, 'when can we move in?'.


End file.
